sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Πτολεμαίος Β \Αίγυπτος
Πτολεμαίος Β' ο Φιλάδελφος Ptolemy thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής 3ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Πτολεμαίος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος ]] - Βασιλέας της Αιγύπτου (283 - 245 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Ελληνιστική Εποχή - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Πτολεμαίος" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "πόλεμος". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Λαγίδες. - Πατέρας: Πτολεμαίος Α' ο Σωτήρ - Μητέρα: Βερενίκη Α' η Σώτειρα - Σύζυγοι: * Αρσινόη Α' η Θράσσα * Αρσινόη Β' η Φιλάδελφος (και αδελφή του) - Σύνευνος: * Βιλιστίχη - Τέκνα: α) από Αρσινόη Α': * Πτολεμαίος Γ' ο Ευεργέτης * Λυσίμαχος ο Αφανής * Βερενίκη η Φερνοφόρος, βασίλισσα της Συρίας β) από Αρσινόη Β': * άτεκνος γ) από Βιλιστίχη: * Πτολεμαίος Γα' ο Αφανής, πρίγκιπας Αιγύπτου. Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Σύνοψη 308: Born on the isle of Kos 285: Marries Arsinoe I 284: Birth of Ptolemy III Euergetes 27 January 282: Crowned as pharaoh; counts his regnal years from 285 280 - 279: Brief but successful war against Antiochus I Soter (First Syrian War, first part): Ptolemy conquers Ionia, Caria, Lycia, Pamphylia, and parts of Cilicia. 279: Arsinoe I is accused of a conspiracy and exiled to southern Egypt. Ptolemy III is from now on officially regarded as son of his sister Arsinoe II Between 279 and 274: Ptolemy II marries Arsinoe II and is called Philadelphos, 'man who loves his sister'; they are both venerated as theoi adelphoi; the royal cult is connected with the cult of Alexander the Great 278-274: Expansion in Arabia 275: Expedition to Nubia; founding of Berenice, a new port on the Red Sea; insurrection of Magas of Cyrene, who allies himself to Antiochus 275/274: Ptolemaic festival 274 - 271: Continued war against Antiochus I Soter (First Syrian War, second part); no territorial changes 273: Treaty with Rome (Livy, Periochae, 11) 268/267: Beginning of co-regency of Ptolemy the Son 267-261: Ptolemy supports Athens and Sparta in the Chremonidian War, against the Macedonian king Antigonus II Gonatas 260: Outbreak of the Second Syrian War; with his ally Eumenes I of Pergamon, Ptolemy achieves some successes against Antiochus II Theos 259: Ptolemy the Son revolts; Antiochus finds an ally in Antigonus II 259/258: New fiscal laws for Egypt 255: Antigonus defeats Ptolemy near Kos 254: Peace between Egypt and Macedonia 253: Peace with Antiochus II Theos, who repudiates his wife Laodice and marries Ptolemy's daughter Berenice Phernephorus 251?: Peace with Magas of Cyrene; Magas' daughter Berenice will marry Ptolemy III 250 or 249: Death of Magas, who is succeeded by Demetrius the Fair, the son of Demetrius Poliorcetes Demetrius the Fair is assassinated; Cyrene recovered for the Ptolemaic empire 28 January 246: Death Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος * Λαγίδες * Ελληνιστική Εποχή Βιβλιογραφία * Alan K. Bowman, "Egypt after the Pharaohs", 332 BC - AD 642 (1986 London) * Günther Hölbl, "Geschichte des Ptolemäerreiches" (1994 Darmstadt) * J. G. Manning, "The Last Pharaohs - Egypt Under the Ptolemies", 305-30 BC, 2009 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ.